Crushes
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Having moved onto their high schools of choice, Nagisa starts to feel lonely being separated from a certain redhead. Doesn't take long till Nagisa realizes he has a crush on his bestfriend. He doesn't attempt to confess or convey his feelings, but instead decides to just silently enjoy his crush while it lasts. This all changes when he notices karma acting a little strange...


"So Nagisa," Kayano asks as her and her blunette best friend jump from tree to tree in a forest, "How's school? You never talk about it." Nagisa sighs, grabbing a branch to stop on, Kayano swinging onto one as well, "It's hard to keep up with everyone, and I barely have any friends. I did make one, but she's not even in my class." Kayano smiles, jumping over to his branch, "Well at least you have someone that you can call a friend." Nagisa smiles, casually dropping off the branch and grabbing onto to it so that he hangs from it. "Yeah...how's your school going? You ever ask that guy out?" Kayano frowns, "I did…" Nagisa looks at her with a worried face, swinging back up to the top the branch. "Rejected?" He asks, Kayano looks up at him, "Yeah….well actually he turned out to swing for the other team," Nagisa sighs, "UGH!" She yells, suddening becoming angry, "Why do all guys I like turn out to be gay?!" Nagisa unintentionally laughs, Kayano looks at him angrily.

"What do you expect when you go to an acting school?" Nagisa blushes slightly as a certain Redhead pops up out of nowhere between the two. Kayano gets annoyed, "I know but even before now, Nagisa turned out to be gay too!" Nagisa shows a sarcastic face, "I'm so sorry." Nagisa gets a little red when Karma laughs at his joke, making kayano even more angry. She decides to leave the situation and cool off. "Good one." Karma gives Nagisa a high-five. "How long were you listening to our conversation anyway?" Nagisa asks, dropping from the tree branch onto the forest floor. Karma soon following him, "Good question. What's your new friend like?" So he was eavesdropping from the very beginning. Nagisa playfully rolls his eyes, "She's cool, but how are you doing at Kunugigaoka? Beaten Asano yet?" Karma smirks, his devil tail and eyes coming out, "I'm currently on top, torturing that brat has proven to be quite a fun game so far." Nagisa feels a shiver run down his spine at the tone of Karma's voice, he chooses not to ask any more about the subject.

As Nagisa and Karma walk through the forest, Nagisa started thinking about the good ol' days. It had been roughly half a year since the E-class graduated their assassination classroom. Everyone, mostly, went their separate ways. A few of them, Nagisa included, decided to still meet up and train together several times a week. Others are still in contact VIA text, and sometimes hang out. Sadly, many students are just too busy with their high school lives to meet-up that often. However, even without having that much contact, the students still shared a common bond. The memories they share from their days in junior high with Koro-sensei. Nagisa believed that even if he went years without seeing one of his old classmates, he would still have complete trust towards them. Nagisa smiled to himself as the thought came to mind.

Suddenly Karma tries to kick Nagisa's face, the blunette quickly snaps out of his daydream, blocking the kick just in time. "Ya know this is supposed to be training time, you shouldn't let your guard down like that, Na~Gi~Sa~" Karma smirks, Nagisa blushes but shortly smirks back at him, rolling his eyes. They two both instinctually get into their fighting stances. "You sure you wanna go?" Nagisa asks him, as if it was even a question. Karma throws a punch, Nagisa quickly avoiding it, and then backflipping away from the redhead. Karma immediately runs towards him. The two start sparring like the good old days, minus the knives, of course.

About an hour or two later of sparring, the two teens call it a draw. Both grew tired and weak, deciding that they had had enough for the day. They walk back to the meeting place together, karma suddenly turning it into a race half way there.

Everyone turns their heads as they see the two show up suddenly. "Looks like I won~" Karma stands in front of the panting nagisa, "Yea-hah-only by like-hah-A SECOND." He manages to get out between breaths. Karma starts devilishly laughing at his state. Sugino walks up to the two, "You guys should really stop competing all the time." He laughs, Nagisa catches his breath standing straight up. "You're probably right." Nagisa laughs, Sugino laughs with him.

Suddenly Nakamura shows up behind Nagisa, attempting to surprise him. However, before she can do anything, Nagisa turns towards her, "If you want to do stealth, you need to stop being so excited. I can feel it, ya know?" She looks at him shockingly, but then laughs, putting her arm around Nagisa. "I'll get you one of these days!" She jokes, looking up at Nagisa. Nakamura freezes for a second, then suddenly steps back from the teen. "Did-" She pauses, the three guys look at her in confusion as she compares her and Nagisa's heights, "Did you get taller?!" Nagisa looks at her with surprise, thinking for a second, then walks closer to her. "What-" He holds his hand above her head, "I'M TALLER THAN YOU?" The four teens all freeze, taking in the shock.

"Hey, that's great Nagisa!" Sugino pats the blunette on the head. Nagisa laughs, "Thanks, I guess." Karma hangs his arm around nagisa's neck, "Thank god. I didn't think you'd ever grow~" Nagisa angrily swats Karma away, his face redder than Karma's hair. Sugino and Nakamura laugh at the site of the two starting to fight again, then quickly giving up, still not having the energy.

"Oh-" Nagisa looks at the time on his phone, "I should be getting home." He runs towards the tree stump with everyone's stuff lying on and around it, grabbing his school bag. Karma walks up behind him, picking his stuff up as well. "I need to go too, bye guys." He waves at his two friends as he and Nagisa walk away together.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Karma silently waits outside a pharmacy for Nagisa to come out. The blunette was picking something up for his Mother, most likely her prescription. Ever since his Mom become a little more aware of her wrong-doings, she started going to a therapist. It didn't take long before she was prescribed pills to help her manage her anger problems.

Nagisa walks out of the store, holding a bag, walking towards Karma. He takes two popsicles out the bag, holding them out to Karma, "Want one?" He asks, Karma takes one of the cold treats from his hand. "Isn't it a little bit chilly for this?" He asks, already putting the popsicle in his mouth, Nagisa doing the same. "I don't know, I just felt like it." Karma responded with a 'hm' and then continues walking silently with Nagisa.

"Hey Karma…" Nagisa looks over at the redhead, getting his attention. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with my homework? I know it might a little late to ask but I'm just so confused and could really use your help." Karma smirks, "Is this why you bought me the ice cream~?" Nagisa blushes a little bit, feeling embarrassed that Karma saw through him so quickly. Karma laughs, "You didn't have to butter me up, of course I'll help you, dork." The redhead pats Nagisa's head, the blunette couldn't help but to smile with a small blush on his face. "Thanks!"

Truth be told, the blunette did need the extra help, but that was not the only reason he asked the redhead over. Nagisa came to discover his true feelings for Karma not too long after starting high school. It wasn't until he had to spend time apart from karma that he realized just how much he missed, and truly cared for him. He'd find himself calling out for him, then becoming sad when he remembered he wasn't there. It felt almost unnatural to not have Karma by his side, this caused Nagisa to become a little bit lonely. Which is why he wanted to treasure this time as much as possible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Nagisa walks into his room he sits down on the floor by his bed, pulling out all the homework from his bag. Karma shuts the door behind him, putting his bag by the doorway. He takes a quick look around the blunette's room. The redhead notices all the pictures from their middle school days, walking up to them to get a better look, one specifically catching his eye. He puts his hand on it, it's a picture of them after that whole paintball war they had. They both looked exhausted, but happy. It's moments like that that really makes the redhead miss those times. "Um-karma? Hello?" Nagisa asks, finally getting Karma's attention. The redhead turns around, sitting down across his friend. Nagisa immediately starts asking questions, and gets him to explain things to him.

Most teens would be nervous if they were in a room alone with their crush, but at this point Nagisa was used to this occurrence. Well, not to say he wasn't a little excited to have karma in his bedroom, but he's been over many times before, so it's nothing new. Although, there are those tiny moments when their hands would brush or when Nagisa would unconsciously get a little closer to karma that really made his heart pound.

About an hour later they finish all of Nagisa's homework. As he packs it away Karma sits down on Nagisa's bed. The redhead decides to lay back, staring at the ceiling. Nagisa sits down criss-cross next to him, a little feeling of excitement in his chest from the situation. Karma examines his friend's room again, feeling bored. White walls, no decorations or posters. Yet it's still very nicely kept and welcoming. "I like your room." Karma randomly spits out, making Nagisa a little confused. "Why? It's so plain." He asks, looking over at the redhead. "Reminds me of you." Nagisa huffs, lightly kicking karma's side, making him laugh, and sit up beside the blunette.

The blunette looks down for a moment, "You saying I'm plain?" He asks, sounding more concerned than angry, "That-that there's nothing special about me…" Nagisa unintentionally says what he was thinking. He felt hurt that his crush felt this way about him and couldn't help but to be a little disappointed. Karma pauses for a moment but then looks over at his friend, "I think your room is very warm and loving." He says with a serious look on his face. Nagisa immediately blushes from the nice words, and the closeness of their faces. He doesn't respond, instead just staring at the redhead. The two stay silently looking into each other's eyes. Karma started to feel a blush on his face, but then suddenly hears a knock at the door. Both their eyes widen, and continue to stare at each other for a second. "Are," Karma moves his head away suddenly, "Are you gonna get that?" He asks, Nagisa still just barely out of his daze. The blunette silently walks over to the door.

"Yes, Mom?" He opens the door, greeting his mother. "Why didn't you tell me you were home, you walked in without saying-Oh!" She says as she looks inside and see's Karma on Nagisa's bed, "I didn't realize you brought a guest! Oh and it's Karma...no wonder you didn't want me to know you were home." She winks, making Nagisa blush from embarrassment and from what she was implying. "I was actually just about to leave," Karma begins, grabbing his bag from the floor, "I'll see you later, Nagisa." The redhead leaves without ever looking up from the floor. Nagisa attempts to grab Karma's arm as he leaves but fails, making him feel strangely lonely. "Hm-well that's a shame! You know Nagisa, when are you going to ask that boy out? He's just so cute~" Nagisa blushes, "I don't think he likes me like that, Mom." The blunette pretend laughs, his Mom gives him a knowing glance. "Whatever you say~" She walks away, leaving Nagisa by himself.

Later that night Nagisa is left laying in bed, thinking about one thing, and one thing alone. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! He turns back and forth on his bed, pulling on his hair. All this time he thought he had no chance him with Karma….but then what was that? Was it just his imagination? Did Karma actually like him back? Did Karma know he had a crush on him? Was Karma blushing? What did he mean by 'loving' and 'warm'?! Nagisa knew he would most likely not be getting much sleep that night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **So i haven't written a new fanfiction in a very long time,,,,or updated one for that matter lmao I've just been kind of busy since being in marching band starting high school.**

 **But I hope you guys find this interesting enough to continue reading! And if not, that's okay too! Honestly i'm just having fun writing this no matter the turn-out!**


End file.
